The Light Through Death
by Aphid Attraction
Summary: Thoughts and determination for a life he never new. Based on The All Night Lights – 36 Crazyfists.


THE LIGHT THROUGH DEATH  
BY _APHID ATTRACTION_

Summary: Thoughts and determination for a life he never new. Based on The All Night Lights – 36 Crazyfists. Oneshot. Not a song fic.  
This does follow a slightly different road from the original Harry Potter plot by JKR, but the idea struck me when I was listening to the song. Funny how the lyrics of the band 36 Crazyfists inspire me to write fics. Haha. Anyway, would be great if you could review afterwards ^^ Happy New Year, everyone!

Forever we'll go out into the night with survival in all our eyes  
With knives in hand we stab at the sands of time  
To turn back and unwind  
Under the death of an age we were becoming stronger than...  
With terror in our eyes, we wait on these skies to bring a new chapter

I've seen life through death, under the wait of it all, we all collapse  
And these eyes on survive, we will come from the fall and rise again

Like lions we tow the line, blood sewn pact with truth inside  
With knives in hand we stab at the sands of time  
To turn back and unwind  
Under the death of age, we were becoming stronger than...  
With terror in our eyes, we wait on these skies to bring a new chapter

I've seen life through death, under the weight of it all, we all collapse  
And these eyes on survive, we will come from the fall and rise again

The all night lights

Though the sheer determination, the raw display of emotion, of power, emanating from him had him aching to avenge a lifetimes worth of hurt, he was still drawn to one petite red-head, who had always captured his attention. He couldn't understand what she was attempting to convey wordlessly to him, but understood that when he said his goodbyes she would not hold him back. She had never held him back.

The torment of the war had tortured Harry, and yet he had delayed for close to 4 years the final battle, hoping, pleading that someone would take his place, that it was not left to him to decide the fate of the wizarding world. No-one could understand the thoughts that had plagued Harry during his 19 years of living. After the death of his godfather, it had been as though all authority had backed off, as though their pursuits to gain domination over the Dark Lord were no longer needed, pathetic, fruitless attempts. The Order of the Phoenix had comforted Harry through his revelations concerning the prophecy and they had, unintentionally and subtly, allowed Harry to believe that he was not alone in his mission, and that they would guide him to the end of it all. Oh, but how wrong he had been.

The end of Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saw Harry fighting for his life. In a last ditch attempt to rid himself of the wizard who had entitled himself _Lord_, Harry had gone out on a whim and hunted down his foe, only to return in a state of shock and dismay, revealing to only his beloved headmaster how wrong the man had been, how could anyone expect that Harry, himself, was indeed the Chosen One, and that there was even the slightest possibly that he could defeat one of the most powerful and intimidating wizards of all time. It was there, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts that Harry had so often inhabited, where Albus Dumbledore gave Harry the speech that recalled Harry to his senses and had given him the hope to go on.

"It is in this age of death in which we will survive through the impossible, and only those who support the ones we oppose will perish. We will continue to resume our posture, no matter how many times we fall, and collapse, and crumble. The weight of it all, ever increasing, will cease to exist when the time comes, and it is at that time when your heart's true desire will aid you in becoming that which you have never wanted to become. This, dear boy, will be _his_ downfall, and your up-rising. Do not deter from this force, as it is the one which Voldemort himself wishes to possess, though he claims to have had it all along. Do not feel the guilt when the time comes, because when the time comes (oh, yes, time is ever rushing towards us) it is this unbearable force that will save you, and push you forward to begin the life that you should have had all along..."

And it was now as he stood before the gates to Hogwarts, on the brink of his demise, that the words that Dumbledore had once spoken to him came flooding back into his reality. And suddenly, he understood. He, Harry, had had time to turn his back on the world, to go into hiding and let Voldemort take over, yet he had not. He had stood up for his believes, his rights, his family, and he had grown stronger all the while. And it was this strength that brought a new found love of life into the depths of his eyes, replacing that of terror and death, and gave him the strength to walk through those gates that had once meant security, and now signified nothing but one last obstacle between him and his future.

And it was after the passing of the wards of Hogwarts School that he turned, turned for one last glance at those who he was fighting for, those of whom he was going to live for. This time, he knew, would be the last time he would walk away from them. Not because of death, no, but with his eyes on those that had survived through the war, of those that were still living. So help him, Voldemort was not going to take away everything he had left, even if the alternative meant defeating the most powerfully dominant dark wizard of all time.

He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One. Who was he kidding, he could do anything!


End file.
